Striker
'''Striker '''is a RED bionic Scout TF2 Freak concept made by YouTube user KingCobra7. His theme is Bring It! from Red Alert 3. Appearance Striker appears as a RED Scout who wears Deus Specs, the Flak Jack, Transparent Trousers, Orion's Belt, Forest Footwear, and Spooky Sleeves (with both sleeves being long and without the hood). He usually carries a Baby Face's Blaster on his back. Personality and Behaviour Striker is normally a kind individual who is friendly with anyone he comes across. He loyally works with his fellow RED mercenaries and does what he can to assist them. He also has little concern for his own survival, and will often try to protect those he cares about from potential harm, as in using his own body to shield them from bullets. He is employed by the RED team and is tasked with doing operations that no regular mercenary is able to solve. He is focused and always sticks to the task, and rarely ever fails. He will not hesitate to kill everyone if he has to. He may also give his enemies a final chance to surrender if they are incapacitated or heavily weakened. When not doing missions, he often wanders around the TF2 Freak World, hunting evil freaks or seeking others in need of help. However, if subconsciously reminded of his past or even mocked about it by his enemies, Striker will likely reveal his violent side and become extremely enraged. He will then proceed to take down his provoker with maximum effort, showing absolutely no mercy. Not much is known about his past, but it may have involved losing many loved ones, which also may be a reason why he protects others he cares for. Powers and Abilities Striker possesses bionic arms and legs, which make him physically stronger, faster, tougher, and more flexible than a normal Scout. He is capable of performing evasive maneuvers and evading most gunfire. He has the strength of a Heavy, as his punches and kicks can deal moderate damage and may fracture the target's bones. In his wrists, he has built-in flamethrowers, capable of incinerating enemies at close range. His preferred weapon is a Baby Face's Blaster, which can also transform into a Baby Face's Sniper for picking off targets at long range. His most powerful ability is his temporary "supercharged mode". When he comes into contact with high amounts of electricity, he will enter this powerful state, which will heavily increase all his stats. This allows him to stand up to high-rank freaks. Faults and Weaknesses *As a cyborg, Striker is vulnerable to EMPs and magnets. *Striker usually will risk his life for others (e.g. using his own body to shield them from incoming attacks). This can put him in danger easily. *A subconscious reminder of Striker's past may provoke him, causing him to become enraged. This makes him easy to outsmart. *His wrist flamethrowers cannot affect anyone fireproof, such as pyros. Notable Videos * Operation: Landfall Category:Chaotic Good beings Category:Concepts made by KingCobra7 Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Enthusiasts Category:Freak Hunters Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Friendly Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Martial Artists Category:Mood-swingers Category:Multi-moded Category:RED Team Category:Scouts